young_godsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley Leblanc
'''Ashley Leblanc '''is a student at the Etheran Academy who is the latest host for BLANK, the BLANK Goddess of Love. Biography Early Life Ashley was born to a French couple and raised in Los Angeles, California. Her father is a director and her mother was an award-winning actress. She was raised in an incredibly posh mansion and got everything she could ever want. From a young age she knew that she wanted to follow in her mother's footsteps to become an actress. This led her to start attending a magnet middle school that specialized in numerous art programs. To her parents' dismay, the school allowed in students from less privileged backgrounds through scholarships. This was how the perfect aspiring actress Ashley Leblanc met troubled aspiring artist Matthew Park. Through mutual friends, the two began to hang out and developed a close friendship that eventually blossomed into innocent mutual crushes that neither of them ever acted on. Even though they'd just met, it felt like they'd known each other for lifetimes and found it so effortless to talk to one another. Their friends teased them endlessly, calling them each other's boyfriend/girlfriends to try to get a rise out of them but all Ashley could do was blush in response because it was actually what she wanted. Now in the eighth grade, their group of friends was closer than ever which let Matt open up to them more. After finding out that Matt no longer lived with his parents and spent most of his nights on the streets, Ashley always tried her best to intervene but Matt never accepted any help from his friends until a certain rainy winter day. On her drive home from school, she passed by Matt who was walking in the rain, sans umbrella to no one's surprise. She asked her driver to pull over and rolled down her window as Matt started to approach. She called for him to get in and although he was stubborn at first, he eventually gave in and entered the limo. "Stay on that side though. I can't get this coat dry cleaned," she told him immediately. Her parents usually weren't home when Ashley got home from the school and today was no different but they weren't entirely alone. Roger, Ashley's driver, was not comfortable with leaving Ashley alone with some strange, wet boy so he stayed until Ashley's parents arrived. When they did, they were far from happy. Ashley tried to explain the situation, but they didn't want to hear it. It didn't help that they knew all about Matthew Park from the other parents in the school's PTA. No matter what Ashley said, her parents were listening to her and kicked Matt out like he was a stray mutt with rabies that Ashley had brought in. Her parents lectured her for hours about how she was too good to be associating with people like that and how he was going to rub his bad influence off onto her. It didn't matter to her parents that he'd gotten into her school through a scholarship, showing just how incredibly talented he was and how he deserved to go there just as much as Alyssa Jones who didn't have an ounce of talent in her body. From that point on, her mother made it her personal mission to get Matt completely removed from their school. While she was doing that, Ashley continued to allow Matt in under the cover of the night so that he had an actual home to sleep in. While it had initially begun as an innocent crush, one thing led to another and the two of them exchanged their first kisses shortly before her mother came in and caught them. She drove Matt out with threats to call the police and then spent the next few hours lecturing Ashley but all she could think about was how she was Juliet and Matt was Romeo, destined to be together if it wasn't for their unfortunate circumstances. Even though she was so young, she really felt like she was in love with Matt. Her mother wasn't as happy to discover that as Ashley was. When summer came around, Angelina Leblanc was desperate to take Ashley somewhere far, far away to guarantee that she'd have no physical contact with Matt. The two of them took a trip to France where her father was filming a movie, effectively cutting Ashley off from Matt and vice versa. It was actually in France that Ashley had her Awakening. While there, Ashley auditioned for a role in a movie and was mocked in the waiting room by another girl who was auditioning for being an American. Not much for being blatantly insulted but far too shy to do anything about it, Ashley resorted to stewing silently and cursing the girl to bomb the audition in her mind. She had no idea how much of an impact she was about to make. A few minutes later, the girl returned from her audition in tears and her face buried in her hands. Everyone stared as she passed by with confusion, wondering how such a confident girl had been reduced to tears. It wasn't until her mother followed her out while talking to the casting director that they realized what happened. "I don't know. She was fine a few minutes ago but all of the sudden she just completely broke out." "It must be the stress." "You don't understand. It's unnatural!" It all made sense later that day when Ashley returned to their Paris home after landing the role. When she walked in through the front door excitedly, she was greeted by a third woman standing beside her parents. This woman introduced herself as Persephone and then began to fill in Ashley what she'd already told her parents. Ashley had been chosen as the mortal host of the goddess Aphrodite. She would be spending the next four years of her life going to school in a magical realm to harness her abilities. All Ashley could do was laugh upon learning all of this. How could she be expected to take any of this seriously? Did her parents actually believe this sick woman? While flattered that she would be compared to the Goddess of Love and Beauty, she dismissed Persephone at first but the pieces slowly began to come together. After what happened during the audition, people began to treat her differently and stare at her as she walked down the streets of Paris. There was no denying that Ashley Leblanc had always been blessed with good looks, but there was something different about it now. Persephone came back a week later to see if Ashley had changed her mind and the answer was begrudgingly yes. She didn't want to be whisked away to some magical school and lose her friends as well as her dreams. Persephone reassured her that she would make lifelong friends at Ethera and wouldn't have to lose her old ones either. Plus, being Aphrodite would only help her achieve her dreams further. Underclassman Years After her Awakening, Ashley Leblanc completely discarded her old self and assumed the persona of what she thought Aphrodite should be like. Although Ashley was aware that she didn't have to cut ties with her old friends, she told herself it would be easier to do that rather than lie to them repeatedly. With that in mind, it was a lot easier for her to start completely fresh and form a new group of friends... or so she thought. Upon arrival at Etheran Academy, she ran into a face that she had never expected to see again. Especially not there. It was none other than Matthew Park. Her first instinct was to feel immense joy and relief that someone she knew was actually in the same situation she was. But Ashley wasn't the same person she was just a few short months ago as they graduated with the rest of their middle school class. She was Aphrodite now and she was making new friends left and right. She didn't have any room for Matt, as cold as that was. What was even colder was how she pretended that she didn't even know him at all. All those years of deeply caring for each other were washed down the drain as Ashley walked right past him when he approached her, looking away as she tried to hold back the tears. It wasn't difficult for Ashley to adjust to life as a goddess at all. In fact, it felt natural to her. Even though she was just a freshman, she began her ascent to Queen Bee status immediately. She quickly became best friends with Elizabeth Wintour, Isla Stewart, and Leah Calloway. Everyone wanted to be around her and to be friends with her. Everyone except Matthew Park and his like-minded friends. Ashley pretended to take offense to his cold behavior towards it, claiming to not understand why he had such a vendetta against her, but she knew. She was the one to burn that bridge after all. As the year went on, it became more and more painful for her to disregard his feelings but it wasn't until their first summer back home that she approached him to reconcile. It wasn't easy, but it ended up being what the both of them wanted most. The following school year started and ended with the two of them being good friends, hanging out together and merging their friend groups... for the most part. Other major accomplishments included Ashley landing a role in a movie as well as starting her relationship with Dimitris Antonopoulos, among others as Ashley embraced her polyamorous sexuality. In their third year it became clear that the romantic feelings that they had felt towards each other in middle school were resurfacing or maybe they had never gone away at all. Before either of them could act on those feelings, Matt was arrested and spent the entirety of the rest of the year as well as the summer in jail. When he returned, it felt like there was absolutely no time to waste in getting together and that's exactly what they did. From there they should have lived happily ever after, just like young Ashley Leblanc thought that they would, but that wasn't what happened at all. Many people disapproved of their relationship, claiming that Ashley was too good for Matt who had a penchant of attacking people on a whim. No one was as upset by their romance as Konstantin Chernov was, however, and it was him that led to their eventual breakup. It didn't help that Aphrodite was in multiple relationships along with Matt's and Kash used that to his advantage. He brewed a potion that preyed on Adonis's thoughts about his relationship with Ashley and her relationship with Matt, causing him to confront the latter. This led to one of the most talked about fights in recent Etheran history with Matt nearly killing Adonis if it hadn't been for nearby teachers pulling Matt away. Kash succeeded in dividing the two of them with that incident. Ashley couldn't even look at Matt without seeing the state that Adonis was in after their fight. Even then it wasn't easy for Ashley to break up with Matt but she didn't know what else to do in the situation. Shortly after the two of them split up, another betrayal rocked Ashley's world. One of her best friends, Calliope, sought Matt out and the two of them began dating. Ashley had always known that Calliope had feelings for Matt but never thought she'd actually be betrayed in such a blatant way. The group excommunicated Calliope and Ashley successfully lost both her boyfriend and her best friend in the span of a week. Appearance Ashley Leblanc is the epitome of beauty and her facial features are the perfect example of the golden ratio. Her almond-shaped green eyes are rather large for her face and she has naturally long and thick eyelashes, no mascara needed. She is almost always wearing her signature red lipstick. Ashley has straight, platinum blonde hair that reaches down to the middle of her back and usually keeps it parted down the middle although she is known to switch it up from time to time. Her hair is naturally light brown but has been keeping her hair magically blonde since she'd begun attending Etheran Academy. Standing at 5'9", Ashley is considered taller than the average female and has a modelesque figure. She is not particularly well-endowed but beautiful nonetheless. Her gait involves a lot of hip-swaying with her nose usually up in the air. Her demeanor is confident and arrogant, making her seem unapproachable by many. She dresses in a Parisian street style in her day-to-day. Her voice is very smooth and sultry with a honey-like quality, seductively low in tone. Even when she's insulting you, it sounds like she's whispering sweet nothings into your ear. Personality Text here Powers Text hereCategory:Characters Category:Greek Pantheon